My Will
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Kadang perasaan cinta tak selalu terbalas. Namun bukan berarti kita harus menyerah sampai di sini, bukan? YuutoxShuuya. Special request from De-chan Aishiro. Yaoi, OOC. R


A/N: I COMIIING! Kali ini dengan fic request dari De-chan Aishiro! Tentunya dengan pairing ShuuyaxYuuto. Kali ini adalah songfic berjudul My Will, dengan lagu yang sama judulnya. Merupakan lagu Ost Inuyasha. Oh, that is. Happy reading, minna-san! XDD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5.

Warning: Shonen-ai, gaje, OOC. Setting adalah waktu pertandingan FFI. Don't like, don't read!

**My Will**

_sotto mezameru_

_hakanai omoi ? zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_**Quietly awakening...**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

**Yuuto's POV**

"Yuuto, kenapa melamun?" Pertanyaan Jirou membuatku sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunanku. Lagi-lagi aku memandangi sosok itu. Dia yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan dengan indahnya. Bagaikan sesosok Dewa yang paling agung. Sinarnya laksana bintang paling terang di seluruh jagad raya ini.

Shuuya Goenji, sang ace striker dari Inazuma Japan. Orang yang diam-diam kusukai...

Aku sangat menyukainya. Bukan sebagai teman, aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam artian yang lebih serius. Aku mencintainya dalam artian ingin-memilikinya-dan-ingin-selalu-bersamanya. Namun rasa ini selalu kupendam dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Kalian bertanya mengapa? Bukan, bukan karena dia membenciku. Sebenarnya hubungan kami cukup baik sih...

"Hei, Yuuto...!" Baru saja dibicarakan, Shuuya datang padaku. Ia duduk tepat di sampingku, kemudian Jirou mulai berdiri meninggalkanku dan pergi berlatih kembali. Bagus sekali usahanya, ia membuatku berduaan saja dengan Shuuya. Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini?

Kami berdua hanya saling terdiam. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Tentu saja dengan masih memasang ekspresi cool. Sementara Shuuya? Ia sedang memandang antusias pada seluruh anggota tim yang sedang berlatih. Ralat, ia hanya memandangi seseorang saja. Seorang yang tengah berdiri di depan gawang. Sosok riangnya berteriak kencang memberi komando pada teman-temannya. Rambut cokelat bertanduk yang warnanya senada dengan matanya itu terus berkibar diterpa angin yang hangat. Senyumnya sangat cerah, laksana matahari yang menyinari hari yang damai ini. Mamoru Endou, kapten tim Inazuma Japan.

"Menurutmu, apakah kemampuan Mamoru mengalami peningkatan?" Lagi-lagi soal itu yang ia bicarakan. Berapa kali aku mendengar namanya dari bibirmu, Shuuya? Sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu yang tersenyum lembut saat melihatnya dari kejauhan? Berapa kali... Berapa kali ucapan dan sikapmu padanya membuat hatiku terasa sesakit ini?

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

_**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance**_

_**The way I see before me is always blocked**_

_**Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,**_

_**My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**_

"Hei, mengapa kau bisa menyukai Mamoru?" Berkali-kali aku menanyakan hal ini padanya, tentunya saat kami hanya berdua saja seprti malam ini. Sunyi, di tengah kegelapan yang diterangi bulan ini kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di luar asrama. Bintang-bintang membentuk sebuah pola yang mulai kami kelompokkan dalam rasi bintangnya masing-masing. Aku melirik Shuuya yang masih sibuk menamai rasi bintang yang baru ia temukan. Ia berbalik menatapku, menghela nafas atas pertanyaan yang barusan kuucapkan padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya." Lagi-lagi ia mengelak dengan datarnya, seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban itu. Namun lagi-lagi senyumku langsung terhapus ketika terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona merah. Wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tak pintar berbohong, Shuuya." Aku menatap kedua mata hitamnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sementara yang kupandang hanya membisu, matanya terbelalak karena ia tak bisa membaca ekspresiku. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Shuuya, kembali menatap langit yang gelap. Hanya sedikit bintang yang ada di sana. Namun cahaya yang sempat bersinar itu tetaplah tak dapat hilang dari hati ini.

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

_**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"**_

_**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.**_

_**Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy**_

_**I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**_

"..." Shuuya hanya menunduk malu, merasa tak dapat membantah ucapanku. Aku meliriknya dari balik google yang kupakai. Saat ini wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut. Ekspresi yang takkan ia perlihatkan selain pada saat di mana ia memikirkan tentang kapten kami. Wajahnya sangat manis, terlalu manis untuk dirinya yag biasanya memasang ekspresi stoic sebagai ekspresi utamanya itu. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi malunya. Namun dadaku sedikit terasa perih, tak akankah ekspresi lembut itu ditujukan padaku?

Tentu saja takkan pernah. Aku dapat melihat bahwa perasaan yang ia pendam pada Mamoru cukuplah dalam. Takkan bisa diubah oleh sebuah eksistensi tak berharga seperti diriku ini. Aku hanyalah satu dari beberapa orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat, takkan pernah lebih. Lebih baik aku menyerah saja pada perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan ini. Itulah tekat dalam hatiku. Namun kenapa? Nyatanya aku sama sekali tak dapat menghapus perasaan ini. Aku malah terus maju ke depan sambil menanggung rasa sakit karena cinta ini, membiarkan tubuhku tercabik-cabik karena rasa cintaku padamu yang tak tersampaikan...

"...Apa kau percaya pada yang namanya keajaiban, Shuuya?" Ia hanya menatapku dalam, penuh tanda tanya. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman datar. Membuat dirinya menghela nafas, lalu mendongak untuk menatap sang rembulan. Shuuya terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri ragu akan hal seperti itu..." Shuuya hanya menaikkan bahunya, menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ekspresi datar. Aku sedikit gemas saat melihat ekspresinya yang hampir tak pernah berubah itu. Ingin kuacak rambutnya dan kucubiti pipinya, tapi tentunya aku adalah sahabat yang masih tahu diri. Lagipula, mana bisa aku melakukannya? Itu akan membuat imej coolku hancur lebur!

"Aku ingin percaya pada keajaiban. Karena aku... Ingin berusaha mencapai sesuatu."

"Eh? Hal apa itu...?" Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan. Hal yang ingin kucapai adalah hal yang sampai kapanpun takkan kuberitahukan padanya. Ya, aku ingin keabadian karena aku ingin mengejar sosoknya...

"Rahasia." Ia hanya mendengus kesal ketika aku menolak untuk memberitahukan cita-cita yang tak mungkin tersampaikan itu. Aku tertawa renyah, membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam rasa sebalnya. Namun kemudian, ia ikut tertawa bersamaku. Akhirnya kami tertawa bersama. Meski hati ini sedang memendam rasa sakit...

_tsuyogaru koto dake ? shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara ? mayoi wa kieta yo_

_**I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.**_

_**But since then, my doubts have vanished.**_

Biarlah semua menjadi apa adanya. Aku takkan mengubah apa yang menjadi cahaya hatinya. Biarlah aku menanggung semua deritaku ini dengan kekuatanku. Asalkan aku dapat melihatnya bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Asal aku dapat terus mendengar suaranya, itu sudah merupakan anugerah. Asalkan bisa bersama...

Tapi, apakah aku dapat bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini? Tak adakah kesempatan untuk meraih cahanyamu? Tiadakah satupun dari harapanku yang boleh terkabul?

'Bila tak ada yang memberimu kesempatan, maka kau harus membuatnya sendiri.'

Bolehkah aku membuka jalanku sendiri untuk sampai padamu?

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo ? tsukamu yo_

_**There's definitely things I want to show you**_

_**And so many words I want to hear**_

_**I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry**_

_**So I'll stop waiting**_

_**and seize my "chance."**_

Hari ini, sama seperti biasanya. Semua berlatih dengan keras dibawah teriknya mentari. Tak terkecuali juga dirimu dan orang yang kau sukai. Tiada yang berubah. Tak ada satupun, kecuali perasaanku padamu yang makin hari makin bertambah kuat. Aku juga ikut berlari, sambil menggiring bola yang telah menyatukan kita semua. Sesekali kulirik dirimu, yang bermain sepak bola dengan indahnya. Aku tersenyum, sekilas. Namun lagi-lagi senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi wajah sedih saat aku melihatmu yang saling berpandangan penuh arti dengan Mamoru. Kontak mata yang penuh beribu makna, di dalamnya terpancar sebuah ikatan batin yang kuat dan tak akan terputus. Kalian seolah mengerti satu sama lain. Mata cokelat dan onyx yang saling beradu itu terlihat sangat berkilau, terlalu indah bila harus kurusak dalamnya ikatan itu.

Aku pun ingin supaya bisa lebih dekat denganmu, lebih dari posisiku sebagai sahabatmu. Namun aku tahu bahwa aku memang tak boleh egois. Karena aku memiliki rasa sayang pada kalian semua. Tapi...

Tak bolehkah aku mengambil sebuah kesempatan atas cintaku?

_anata no koto wo ? omou_

_sore dake de ? kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi ? zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

_**I think of you,**_

_**and I feel like that alone is enough**_

_**to make my heart grow stronger.**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

"Bruukk!" Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh adanya suara tubrukan. Kuarahkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk mendapati Shuuya yang tengah bertabrakan keras dengan Hiroto. Kalian berdua terjatuh. Kulihat kau yang memegangi pergelangan kakimu sambil mengeluarkan keringat. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya kau terkilir. Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung berlari untuk mendekati sosokmu yang tengah terduduk.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Sosok kapten kami, Mamoru Endou juga ikut menghampiri. Ia kemudian memeriksa kondisi Hiroto, lalu memapahnya ke bangku pemain. Aku pun ikut memapah Shuuya menuju bangku pemain.

Aku mendudukkan dirinya, lalu membuka sepatu bagian kanannya dan juga kaos kakinya. Pergelangan kakinya memerah, sedikit memar karena terkilir. Kusentuh kakinya, untuk memastikan seberapa parahnya kondisi kaki Shuuya. yang terkilir hanya mengaduh pelan saat aku memeriksa kakinya. Dilihat dari kondisi kakinya, sepertinya tak terlalu parah. Aku segera mengompres kakinya, mendinginkan kakinya agar rasa sakit akibat terkilir itu sedikit tersamarkan.

"Ukh...!" Ia kembali mengaduh saat aku memijit lembut kakinya. Tentunya aku tidak melakukannya secara sembarangan. Aku memiliki cukup ilmu(?) untuk menangani orang yang kakinya terkilir.

"Tahan sedikit..." Aku menarik kakinya, membuat Shuuya shock seketika. Wajahnya seolah ia baru dimasukkan ke neraka. Namun setelah berekspresi horror seperti itu ia malah tertegun. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa rasa sakit di kakinya menjadi berkurang drastis.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" Tanyaku sambil memasang perban pada kaki kanannya, tersenyum lembut untuknya seorang.

"Ti, tidak... Sudah jauh lebih baik." Jawab Shuuya yang sedikit gugup, karena mungkin batinnya masih berpikir, 'Bagaimana bisa dia menyembuhkan kakiku?'.

"Nah, selesai. Tapi hari ini kau harus istirahat dulu. Besok akan kuperiksa lagi kakimu." Ucapku penuh perhatian sambil menepuk kepalanya, sekali-sekali boleh kan aku melakukannya? Anehnya, ia hanya diam saja saat tanganku menyentuh kepalanya. Malah tetap berekspresi datar dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Hanya sedikit, rona itu terlihat samar sekali. Namun aku yang berada dalam jarak dekat darinya dapat melihat rona kemerahan itu dengan cukup jelas.

"...Terima kasih." Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil mengucap terima kasih dengan nada bicara yang sangat datar, seolah ia tak niat untuk berterima kasih. Aku sweatdrop sejenak, namun wajahku langsung merah padam ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Shuuya saat ini sedang merona merah. Sampai telinganya juga ikut memerah. Benar-benar terlihat manis, baru kali ini ia menunjukkan ekspresi macam itu. Dan ekspresi wajah itu hanya pernah ia tunjukkan di hadapanku...

Oh, tidak. Hal ini membuatku tak dapat berhenti menyukaimu. Aku ingin mengejar sosokmu, ingin mendapatkan cinta darimu...

Mungkin saat ini aku belum dapat menjangkau cintamu. Namun, suatu saat nanti...

Pasti.

_anata no koto wo ? omou_

_sore dake de ? namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_tookute koe ga ? todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_

_kanarazu todoku you ni_

_**I think of you**_

_**and that alone is enough**_

_**to make the tears start to flow now**_

_**My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday**_

_**it definitely will...**_

"Chu!" Kukecup pipi kanannya, membuat Shuuya blushing dan speechless seketika. Rekan-rekanku yang lain juga langsung shock ketika melihat adegan yang terjadi barusan. Oh, jangan salahkan aku. Tadi tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Sumpeh, bener! Tadinya aku sama sekali tak ada pikiran (apalagi keberanian) untuk menciumnya. Bahkan di pipi sekalipun. Shuuya menatapku dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sama tak percayanya dengan diriku yang melakukan tindakan nista tadi. Wajahnya makin merona merah. Aku sendiri juga bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun rasa panik itu semua langsung hilang ketika aku melihat wajah malunya, aku telah dikuasai oleh rasa cinta.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mendekatkan tubuh Shuuya padaku, kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah rangkaian kata yang akan membuka kesempatan dari harapanku ini...

"Aku menyukaimu..."

_Shinjite? La la? La la? La la?_

_**Believe? La la? La la? La la?**_

Aku percaya, pada harapan yang telah kupendam pada sosokmu...

**The End**

Horee! Akhirnya beginilah jadinya! XD

Bagaiaman? Gaje ya? Itu pasti! (plak!) Oh, jadinya nggantung itu...

Dan walhasil, Shuuya OOC banget! XDD (jdakk!)

Ah, saia memang lagi labil. Dengan ini, request fic tinggal 1 lagi. Ditunggu ya, Megami Tensei-san ! XD

Saia sudah ada konsep ficnya, judulnya juga. Tapi masih belum sempat ngetik, gomen... (plak!)

Judul fic multichap request YuuxMamo yang nanti saia keluarkan adalah... Letter! XD (sapa yang nanya?)

Ah, gaje ah! Minna-san, review please?

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
